


Of Bonds and Secret Codes

by Mith11223



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake keith????, Family Issues, I am a fool, Ill add as i go, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voltron chant, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, keith and lance have like a secret language/code, keith knows he knows, kuron but with keith, lance knows, no beta we die like men, no one believes lance, noooooooo, or fools, secret codes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mith11223/pseuds/Mith11223
Summary: They didn't really know when it started.Well that was a lie. They new when it started, but they couldn't pin point exactly where it became real.The Voltron chant was a joke, the team would never use it. Lance had latched onto the idea quickly, Keith not really knowing why they had to have a chant.It didn't make sense. Why waist your time when you could get to the point. But that isn't the thing. The thing was that the castle was stormed, right underneath their noses. It stuck with Lance, and apparently Keith as well.What ensued was the two paladins of Voltron finding an understanding, with their own language of sorts. The two grew closer, the rest of the team non the wiser.  They learned more about each other, inside jokes and personal thigs being incorporated into their code.The so called 'Voltron chant' was one of them. Keith still didn't do it right, much to Lances amusement and irritation.But it was just a way to reassure themselves, and each other, that they were okay.Always after battle, with out fail, Lance would yell it out. And with out fail Keith would answer, always wrong. That's just how it was."I say Vol, you say Tron. Vol!""Tron!"Right?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what i am doing, but imma do my best.
> 
> I also do not own Voltron in any shape or form.
> 
> Neither do I have an update schedule.
> 
> lets do this.

"We ought to get something like that." Hunk walked up to Keith and Lance. Lance's eyes wandered from the princess and the Arusan king to Hunk. 

"Like what?" Lance asked. There was chatter filling in the silence as the three paladins formed a small group. Hunk leaned forward explaining, his arms moving with his words.

"You know, like, a cheer. Like a team cheer that we do." Lance looked up in thought, nodding, hand on his chin. He gave a smile.

"Mhm, yeah, okay. How about, uh.." he moved from his thought full poise to do a small dance, "I say 'Vol', you say 'Tron.' Vol!" There was a pause as Hunk and Keith looked at the blue eyed boy. Keith squinted

"Uh.. Voltron?" he said, giving lance a wide eyed look. Lance pulled out from his ending pose, relaxing and shook his head. 

"What? No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions," Lance turned to Keith, "I say Vol, you say..." Lance's voice drifted off, looking towards Keith to finish it. Keith looked slightly lost, leaning slightly forward as he spoke.

"Voltron?" Lance drooped and sighed.

"We'll work on it."


	2. Working On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progress of how Keith and Lance's relationship grows and changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Enjoy.

They do work on the chant.

eventually.

sort of.

Ish.

Sendack had bombed the castle not long after the three paladins had that conversation. 

_"_ _Coran, watch out!"_ _A blast that shakes the castle rings out as the two are thrown forward._

_"We do make a good team."_

Over half of the paladins were locked out of the castle, and two were pretty badly injured. They had to go find a crystal. And when that was done they needed to save an enslaved race from the Galra on a _living planet._

_Lance making guns with his hands, sound effects popping from his mouth. "So what, we just go in there guns blazing? Just_ Pow, Pow, Pow!" _Keith looks over at him confused._

_"What was that noise?"_

Team Voltron got caught up in Nyma's and Rolo's trap on the way there, and that delayed them even more.

_"We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!"_

It was a while before either of them had time to sit down and talk. And that happened after the castle tried to kill them all.

_Keith was dodging the training bot as best he could. A bit down the hallway he could hear Lance screaming for help._

_He was stuck in the air lock and it was about to open._

Keith was having trouble sleeping, not unusual. But with what happened recently, Keith wasn't surprised that he found someone else awake.

_There was a light glow coming from the command center of the castle._ _Keith slowly walked over and poked his head in. Lance was in there, sitting on the ground, back against one of the podiums Coran used. He was looking at a zoomed in Earth._

_Keith walked in and sat down next to Lance. "You okay?"_

The small question sparked something new. The two sat there and just talked. 

_Lance frowned. "Do you miss Earth?"_

_Keith's gaze went from Lance to the blue sphere. "No, Not really."_

They stayed up late. Well, _later_. And it kept happening. It became almost like a routine. Lance would always be in there first. Keith would come in and find him. Red and Blue would sit together and talk. There would be days where they couldn't stop laughing.

_Lance laughed, arms waving as he talked. Next to him Keith was curled in half wheezing._

_"So I thought 'aw, why not? Its picture day tomorrow. I wanna look fabulous!' So I took my sisters straightener. The thing was is I didn't know how to use it..."_

And others when they cried.

_"I know you said that there wasn't much waiting for you back on Earth, but isn't there some family? someone to go to?" Lance spoke, blue eyes watching Keith. Keith slowly shook his head no._

_"Dad's dead. I got no one else."_

_Silence deafened the room._

They taught each other stuff.

_"So there are these things called memes and vines. I think you would like them." Lance looked up from the orange pad in his hands. "They're from before the human race had the whole technology growth, so they're pretty old but," Lance shrugged, "Its up your ally Space boy." Keith hesitantly scooted closer to the Cuban._

_"If you say so Blue."_

Both Keith and Lance started to reference these past conversations while around the others. It wasn't long before it began to appear during missions.

_The castles alarms blared through the halls as the paladins rushed to get to their lions. The Galra had done a surprise attack while everyone was asleep. Keith sat into his seat, urging his lion out the hanger doors. Over the coms he could hear Lance's quiet muttering._

_"I dont get no sleep cause of y'all, y'all ain't gonna seep cause of me."_

_Keith gave a tired smile._

If the rest of the team noticed something, they hadn't said anything. Keith and Lance still acted the same way around each other, still bickered and fought. But it had a different undertone now, not as cutting or cruel. 

It was Keith who brought it up first. Both paladins were in the lounge area, curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows when Keith said something. 

"We have a secret language." Lance paused and looked away from the Altean movie that they were watching, tilting his head in a quizzical way. 

"What?" he asked. Keith continued. 

"This thing that we do, with the references, it's like a secret language." Keith shifted as he spoke, reaching over to pause the movie, turning to Lance. "Think about it. The only ones who really know what were talking about is us. The rest of the team doesn't, if they even notice what we're saying." Lance was frozen, a smile slowly stretched its way across his face. 

"You know Mullet, I think you're right." Keith scoffed and shoved Lance. "You know, I bet we could use it to our advantage." Lance said, pushing Keith back. It was Keith's turn to be confused. 

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that we could make this secret language thing more advanced. Say you need help, but you're stupid Mullet brain won't let you say that out loud. We could have a phrase or something to get that idea across." Lance flailed his arms around as he talked. Keith frowned, mouth opening to say something, then he stopped. That did sound kind of smart.

"I guess.." Keith trailed off. 

"Come on Keith, it would be cool. It would also give us a way to make sure we're okay.." Lance and Keith stared at one another. Keith sighed. 

"Alright fine. But what would this all include?" Lance smiled.

"I am so glad you asked Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, I would very much like some feed back. Thank youuuuuu!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhahahahahaaaa
> 
> I cant believe I've done this.


End file.
